Hamilton in High School AU
by tyozzie123
Summary: Alex is new at Elk Creek, he meets three new friends, Laf, Herc, and John, a cute boy who seems nice enough. But he also meets enemy number one, Thomas Jefferson. But what happens when Class President elections are coming up, and both Jefferson and Hamilton want the job? Will it end in total chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was nervous, here we were, another new school year, another new school. I was entering my Junior year, and I was now attending a school called Elk Creek High. As I understood it, it's a breeding ground for the wealthy, but there were a select few who had been offered freed admission because of a perfect score on a free admission test. I was one of them. They'd taken notice of my interest in the economy and politics. But I wasn't about to go around flouting my vast intellect unless I had good reason.

I finished gathering my stuff, and got into my car, following my G.P.S. to my new school. I stared up at it, my nerves completely a wreck. I gathered my phone and my bookbag, stepping out of the car. I took a deep breath, and took in the building in front of me.

There was a long walkway to the front doors, which were painted a horrid blue. The walkway was lined with oak trees. There were people milling about, but I made my way into the building, as I walked by one group of kids, a girl in a red tank-top, and curly brown hair with a single red streak in it, caught my eye; she smiled, throwing out her chest. I blushed, and walked faster, keeping my head down.

I entered the building, and found myself in a giant multi-purpose room, tables were everywhere, and kids crowded around. The walls were painted white, with a giant mural of a Revolutionary War soldier in blue and white. I guessed that was our mascot.

I wandered to the office, and asked for a map, seeing as how the building was two stories, and I was new here. They handed me a map, and my schedule, showing me where my locker was located. I wandered to my locker, and opened it, shoving my books, notebooks, and extra paper, pens, and pencils in. I took what was necessary, and made my way to the M.P. room.

I saw a group of what appeared to be Freshman, and they watched me warily. I moved on, and noticed a small table with three people. I made my way over. "Pardon me, may I sit here?" I asked, and they all turned towards me. There was a large, black boy, who nodded, smirking. There was a boy, with large, curly hair tied back in a pony-tail, who grinned, indicating the empty seat next to him.

But there was one boy in particular who caught my eye. He had curly brown hair, it was pulled back, but a few strands lined his face. He had green eyes, and freckles scattered all over his face. He nodded, smiling, and I took my seat next to the boy with the extremely curly hair.

"Welcome mon ami! Mon nom est Lafayette, mais tout le monde m'appelle Laf." He spoke, smiling wide. I smiled back, but I was confused. The boy with dark skin spoke up,

"Laf, I don't think he speaks French." He glanced at me, and I nodded in reply.

The boy with the curly hair's expression turned to understanding. "I did it again?" He asked, the boy who spoke for me only nodded. "Sorry, that happens sometimes. My name is Lafayette, but everyone calls me Laf." He translated, smiling again.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't understand." I replied.

Laf shook his head. "No! It's alright you don't speak French, but don't worry, you'll probably pick up a few words while you're around me." He replied.

I smiled, and the black boy spoke, "I'm Hercules Mulligan, but call me Herc." I nodded, and finally the boy with the green eyes spoke.

"I'm John, and you are?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Uh, I'm Alexander Hamilton." I replied, and they all nodded.

It was silent for a moment before John spoke up again. "So, you're new here, right? I don't recognize you." He asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new, I'm a Junior." I replied. John gave a small smile.

"So are we," He said, indicating the three of them. "We're good friends, but I'm sure you'll fit right in." He continued. I nodded.

"You know, I've never really had friends before." I said before I could stop myself.

John's gaze turned sad, "Really?" He asked, and I only nodded, cursing myself silently. He shook his head. "Don't worry, you're in good hands here." He said, smiling again. I smiled back, and looked at my small group of friends.

Suddenly everyone looked over my shoulder, and frowned, their gazes burning. I turned, and looked for the source of hatred. A tall boy about our age strolled into the school like he owned the place, a shorter boy trailing boy wore a purple coat, and had the curliest, wildest hair I'd ever seen. He was smirking, and strode by without a second glance.

The boy trailing him was short, a little on the heavy side, and had close cut hair. He glanced around nervously, and appeared to be jumpy. My brows scrunched, and I turned back to my friends. "Who are they?" I asked.

Laf spoke mad French, and I assumed it wasn't very polite. John translated, his face showing the anger Laf's voice did. "Thomas Jefferson." He answered, growling. "He practically owns this school, only the Schuylers keep him in place." The Schuylers? Who were they, clearly they had some power here. "He's nothing but a tyrant who keeps the 'balance' by bullying people into doing his work for him." John continued.

Laf was still muttering in French. "And the other one?" I asked.

John tore his gaze from Thomas Jefferson, and turned back to me. "James Madison, Jefferson's servant practically. He does anything and everything Jefferson tells him to. I don't know what Jefferson holds over his head as leverage, but clearly it has the desired effect." John answered, disgust clear on his face.

We sat talking for a while, getting to know each other, when again, heads were turned, this time in appreciation, and amazement, rather than disgust. I turned, and saw three girls walk in, each holding themselves with respect and pride. I watched in amazement, and before I could ask, John supplied an answer.

"The Schuyler sisters, the only other force strong enough to keep Jefferson in line." He said. These were the Schuylers he'd mentioned earlier? "There's Angelica, the oldest, she's a Senior, she's crazy smart and hard-to-get with most guys." He explained, pointing out a tall, dark skinned girl with curly brown hair walking in front of two others. She was wearing a pink crop-top with white skinny jeans and she had pink sunglasses pushed up onto her head.

"That's Eliza, the middle child, a Junior, she's really smart, and super nice. She's helped me out on more than one occasion." He pointed out the girl to the left of Angelica, this girl had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white sweater with a blue thigh-length skirt. She wore white heels, and carried a matching handbag. She was very pretty, I wouldn't deny it, they both were.

"And Peggy, the Freshman." John said. "You want the latest scoop? Go to her. She knows everyone and everything. She's nice enough, but not exactly as smart as her sisters." He said quietly, pointing to the final girl. She wore a simple yellow, knee-length dress, and wore a white cardigan, and white sandals.

The girls walked by, and all eyes followed them. I stared too, and I noticed John had turned and was staring at me. "What?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." He replied, shaking his head. My eyes narrowed, but he continued. "Anyway, we have 5 minute passing periods until the late bell rings. You don't want to be caught out of class after the bell rings, or Washington will really have your head for it." He said, smirking.

I nodded, and looked at the clock, but as soon as I did, the bell rung. John smiled, stood, grabbed his books, and left; leaving my to find my first class by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I found my first class a minute before the bell rung. I walked in, and the teacher asked for my name, and gave me a seat to sit in, next to an Aaron Burr. I was in Psychology, and I took in the students in my class. None of my friends were in here, but Thomas Jefferson was. He was in the back of the class, and didn't seem to notice me, so I ignored him.

I found an empty seat, "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" I asked before setting my stuff down.

The boy turned to me, he had dark skin, and his head was shaved. He raised a brow. "Well, that depends, doesn't it?" He replied.

"Well, yeah, I sit next to an Aaron Burr, and I need to know if this is my seat. I kind of want to sit down," I replied, my brows furrowing.

The boy smiled. "Well then yes, I am Aaron Burr, and you are?" He answered, holding out his hand.

I set my stuff down, and shook his hand. "Alexander Hamilton." I replied, taking a seat. Burr nodded, and turned back to the kid he was talking to earlier.

The bell rung, and class began. It was 60 minutes long, and I was impressed by every word the teacher said. Before I knew it, the bell rung, and I headed off to my second class. It was just as entertaining as the first one. I looked at my schedule. "Excuse me, what is an 'A' lunch?" I asked a passer-by. The person replied,

"It means before you're third class begins, you go to lunch for 30 minutes." I thanked them, and went to the M.P. room, where lunch was held.

I walked in, and groaned. The scariest time of a first-day; finding a spot to sit at lunch. I glanced around, and almost sobbed in relief when I saw Herc sitting at the same table as this morning. I walked over, and set my stuff down, he looked up, glaring, but smiled when he saw it was me.

"How was your first day so far?" He asked.

"Good. I'm learning a lot already, but Jefferson is in my first hour class." I replied, and Herc's face turned defensive.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No!" I replied. "I'm fine."

Herc seemed to think I was lying, but I let it be, moving into the lunch-line. I made my way through the line, spending 10 of my 30 minute lunch in line. I went back to the table, and sat, digging into my chicken nuggets, green beans, and half a scoop of blueberries. Being poor, I didn't have a lot of food, so I ate what I could at lunch.

I made conversation with Herc, asking him how his day was, and asking the all important question. "What the hell is a 'B-day'?" I asked.

Herc laughed, "It means you have different classes on that day, see? You have four classes today, and a different four tomorrow, then the same as before the next day." He replied, pointing out how it worked on my schedule.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." I said, tucking away the schedule.

The bell rung, and I went to my third hour, thrilled to find Herc was also in that class. However, Jefferson and Madison were also in that class. Herc scowled, and we took our seats, choosing to sit next to each other, seeing as how the teacher didn't care.

Herc glared at Jefferson, who glanced back, and smirked at us. He stood, and walked over, and Herc gripped his desk so hard his knuckles paled. "Hey Mulligan, how's your little French friend? I heard he might get deported, let's hope he can stay under the radar long enough." Jefferson said, grinning widely. He turned to me, and ran his eyes across me.

"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before." He said, raising a brow. I looked to Herc, who shook his head.

Jefferson gripped my desk, "I asked you a question string-bean."

I gulped, and raised my chin up. "Alexander Hamilton." Next to me Herc sighed, shaking his head, and Jefferson smirked, pulling away.

"Mads! Mental note! Look into one Alexander Hamilton." He said, turning away from me and stalking back to his desk.

I looked to Herc, whose head was in his hands. I wondered if Jefferson had meant Lafayette, and was he really in danger of being thrown out of the country? Before I opened my mouth, Herc answered my question. "No, they can't touch Laf. But he did come here illegally, a stow-away, but he's been here long enough, they can't kick him out."

I nodded, and sighed in relief. At least my friend was safe. We sat through the rest of class, both of us silent as the teacher spoke, Jefferson throwing glances over his shoulder every so often.

I scowled, and the bell finally rang, indicating our final class was up next; thank goodness. I made my way to the Art room, and opened the door, taking in the tables at the back, the easels, and the desks crowded in the front. I spotted John, and smiled moving into the desk next to him.

"Hello." I said, and he smiled back.

"Hey, how was your first day?" He asked.

"Well, Jefferson is in 2 of 4 classes, and he gave us trouble third hour, but other than that, pretty good." I replied. John scowled, and shook his head.

We found out that we would be starting a project right away. We had to sketch what we wanted to eventually sculpt, then paint. I had exactly zero ideas for this, but John seemed to have no trouble. He was sketching a giant wave, with multiple turtles sticking out of it, and I could only imagine how cool it would look as a sculpture.

I stared down at my notebook, not being able to think of anything. I thought about my past, and transferred it to paper in sketch form. "Woah." John's voice said from next to me. John was staring down at my drawing.

I had drawn a tornado; paper, alcohol bottles, face-masks, money was all floating throughout it. Each meant something to my past, and I glanced at John, whose face was pure awe. "That's amazing Alex." He said, and I glanced back down at it.

"Yeah, it's alright. It's all I could think of." I replied, shrugging.

"No. Alex, this is going to take a lot, it's so complicated and detailed. This is amazing." He said again, taking the drawing to take a closer look.

I blushed, and he gave the paper back, shaking his head. "Well, your's is amazing too." I said, indicating the wave of turtles. He smiled.

"Turtles are my favorite. They're so fascinating." He replied, looking at his own drawing, and smiling fondly.

We continued working silently, until the last bell rung. I bid my friends goodbye, heading to the parking lot, and getting into my rust-bucket of a car. I headed home, a small apartment I afforded with what little money I had saved up. I stepped inside, and began the pile of homework I'd received today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I jerked awake, looking around frantically. I looked down, and saw I'd fallen asleep while doing homework. I groaned and stood, stretching my sleepy muscles. I rubbed my face, and looked at the clock across the room; 7:45 pm. I sighed, and sat down, finishing my homework. After an hour I finally finished my homework. I grabbed an apple, and after finishing it went to bed.

 _I glanced around at my surroundings, it was dark and musty. I looked up at my mother, she was sick I knew it, we both were, but she still managed a smile for me. A smile. I wish I could have smiled back at her, but I was too weak. It wasn't fair, I was more sick than she was, but yet I was the one who had lived. Suddenly she lurched forward, coughing up blood. "Mother!" I shouted, but it was too late. I was too late. She died because I couldn't help her…._

I screamed and sat up in bed. I ran a hand down my face, and looked at the clock. 1 hour until school began. I sighed, and got out of bed, changed quickly, and grabbed another apple for breakfast.

I pulled into the front parking lot, and entered the school. I went to the same table as yesterday, and was glad to see my friends. If that's what we were now. John, Laf, and Herc. They greeted me, and I smiled back, eating my apple.

We talked until the bell rung, and then it was time for my B-day first hour; Pre-Calculus. I walked in, and found Laf. I smiled, and took a seat next to him. First hour passed in a blur, as did second hour. But to my great disappointment, Jefferson and Madison were in my third hour class. Jefferson chuckled, and strutted over.

"Well well, hello again Alexander," He said grinning wickedly. "You know, I looked you up on the internet, but it's almost like you've never done anything worth note."

I glanced up at him, raising a brow in challenge, "Well, I am only 16, it's not like I'm president or anything." I replied.

Jefferson's grin faltered, "Oh, don't worry. I'll find something. Good...or bad. Just know I always get information, one way or another." He growled, then nodded to Madison. They both walked away, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Third hour was filled with glares being tossed back and forth between me and Jefferson. Fourth hour came, and I discovered I had Eliza and Angelica Schuyler in my class. It was A.P. English, and clearly they were advanced enough for it.

I saw them whispering, and then Angelica stood, making her way over to me. "Who are you?" She asked, although she made it somehow sound like a statement.

I didn't want to be on their bad side if they were really as powerful as John said. "Alexander Hamilton." I replied.

Angelica seemed to glare down at me, "Where's your family from?" She asked.

I gulped, "Unimportant, all you need to know is that I'm here now." I answered.

Angelica raised a brow, and nodded. "Alright, my name is Angelica Schuyler." She said, holding out her hand. I took it, and shook it.

I noticed that her sister was watching our interaction. "Who's that?" I asked, pretending to not know.

Angelica turned to her sister and waved her over. Eliza spoke, "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?" I asked, looking to Angelica in question.

"My sister," She replied, "My _little_ sister." She added, with a tone that said 'if you hurt her I'll hurt you'. I nodded.

Eliza smiled at me, she was very pretty, but I can't say she's my type. Maybe her personality would win me over. The class began, and the Schuyler sisters left me in the back of the classroom while they went to the front. The other kids turned to look at me.

Someone had caught the sisters' attention, and that didn't happen often.

I met up with John when the bell rung, and quickly blurted, "The Schuyler sisters talked to me."

John's eyes widened, "Oh? And did they seem to like you?" He asked.

"I think so," I replied, "I didn't say anything offensive, so I shouldn't be on their bad side."

John nodded, but I continued, "Also, Jefferson says he's going to ruin my life, basically the same speech he gave me yesterday."

John froze, "Just be careful Alex, he is powerful. And especially since he's running for class president."

I froze this time, "Well, then maybe someone else should run too."

John scoffed, "Like who?" He asked, and his face fell as he realized what I was implying. "No, Alex, it's too dangerous. If you run for president then he'll really ruin you."

I shook my head, "But somebody has to put him in his place, I'm the man to do it." I said.

"Alex, please."

"Too late, I'm already going to run. Where's the application form?" I asked.

John sighed, "In the counseling office." He said. I smiled, and ran to the counseling office.

If it was a fight Jefferson wanted, then it was a fight he would get. He wasn't the only one who is willing to do whatever it takes. I saw that we needed a certain amount of signatures to run.

The next day I went around, and most kids signed it without really caring who it was. I went to third hour with Herc, and Jefferson walked over.

"Alex! Hey, why don't you just sign this for me, eh? Maybe then I won't consider destroying you." He said, pushing the same sheet I had at me.

I smirked, and shoved it back to him, "Sorry, I can't sign it." I stated.

Jefferson's eyes flashed with hatred. "Why not?" He asked.

I smirked again, "Because I have one of my own." I replied, and something like fear flickered across Jefferson's face. "Looks like you have competition." I continued.

Jefferson scowled, "You better appreciate that I'm not murdering you right now, Hamilton. It'll just have to save it for the debate."

I smiled, "Can't wait!" I said, winking at him.

Jefferson scoffed, and went back to his own seat. I smiled, this was the chance I'd been waiting for. A chance to prove to myself, and the school, that I was more than than just a bastard orphan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later**

 **Chapter 4**

I strolled into school, and plopped down next to John. I pulled homework out of my backpack, and began scribbling answers in. John smirked, and glanced at my homework. I glanced at him, brow raised, "Got a problem?" I asked.

John snorted. "No," He paused, "Do you have all your signatures?"

I grinned, "Yes! I got the last one yesterday! I'm officially a candidate for Class President, and that means Jefferson has competition." I replied, a smug smirk on my face.

John sighed, "I still think you shouldn't have made him angry, he's a pretty powerful person."

I glanced at him, "Well, I'll just have to be powerful too," I paused as the Schuyler sisters walked by, "And I think I know how." I said, standing, scooping up my papers, and running after the sisters.

"Hey!" I called out, and the all stopped turning, hands on their hips, brows raised. "Um, I was wondering if you weren't busy, if I could ask you how you keep Jefferson in check."

The sisters smirked, and whispered among themselves. Angelica turned to me, "Our dad is a pretty powerful political figure, and Jefferson can't control the government, which terrifies him."

"Oh, well, do you think you could help me out with him?" I asked.

Angelica's eyes narrowed, but Eliza looked over Angelica's shoulder, face considerate. "I don't know Ange, I think we should hear him out."

Angelica glanced at her, then me, and sighed. "I suppose if you're ever in a sticky situation….call us." Then she turned, and Peggy followed her away.

Eliza stayed, and glanced at me, "Um, by the way," she began, "I think you're really brave for taking Jefferson's challenge on this. But it's really stupid, if you think Jefferson is going to roll over and let you win this, you're dead wrong."

I sighed, nodding, "I know, and I don't expect him to. I want to win this because I feel I can bring real change to this school."

Eliza's eyes brightened, and she nodded, "Well, good luck, and if you make a good case, I'll vote for you."

I was shocked, I had people sign my petition, but I didn't think I'd have _**real**_ supporters. "Thank you. You know, if you're not busy sometime, maybe you could give my speech a test run?"

Eliza nodded, "Sure thing. Just give me a call," She said, scribbling a number down on a piece of torn notebook paper, "I'll see you in English."

* * *

I made my way back to our table, and John smiled, "Hey, there you are. So, what did the sisters say?"

"I've got their help when I need it, and Eliza gave me her number." I replied, John gasped, and Laf and Herc stopped their conversation. "What?" I asked.

"No sister has _**ever**_ given their number to _**anyone**_ they don't already know. For Eliza to give you her number shows that you belong with them, and to mess with you is to mess with them." John stated, eyes wide with shock.

"It was no big deal, I just asked if she wanted to listen to me give my first speech draft." I replied, and the others shook their heads.

"This _**is**_ big, and you'll understand soon enough how big," John said as the bell rung, "But I'll let you discover it later."

* * *

English came, and I took my seat. The teacher began teaching, and explained that we had a project we needed to work on, and that we already had our partners, which meant no picking friends.

"And Alexander is with, Miss Schuyler." Both Angelica and Eliza looked back at me, questioning. "Oh, sorry, Eliza." Angelica huffed, and turned back to the front, while Eliza offered me a small smile.

I offered a small smile back, and made my way to her desk, crouching beside it. Our project was to write a fictional story about two lovers who were from two different worlds, started their affair, and broke it off "because it was best", but we all had different time periods. Ours was the Revolutionary War.

"The 18th century? How are we supposed to know what it's like back then? We weren't there." I said, sighing.

"Alexander, that's what the internet is for, looking up information." Eliza said.

"And where do we get access to the internet?" I asked.

Eliza gave me a funny look. "Your house doesn't have a computer?" She asked.

I thought about my tiny apartment, "No…" I replied, averting my gaze from her.

Eliza shrugged, "Then we can work at my house, but we need names for our characters." She said, "before we begin we need a plot, characters, and an ending, which of course needs to be a breakup of some sorts."

I thought, "Well, it's the 18th century, so a guy and a girl. How about James and Sarah? Those were really common then."

Eliza nodded, "Alright, that will work. Ok, now how about we have them meet at a ball of some sort? They fall in love, and they have a long affair together, before James breaks it off because he doesn't want to drag Sarah down with him?" Eliza offered.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, oh, the guy is poor and from a bad family, but the girl is rich, and has many suitors chasing after her, and she actually falls in love with someone else too, but the guy doesn't know."

Eliza nodded, "That sounds perfect!"

We took notes, and made a rough timeline about our story. It would start at the girl's birthday party in December, and they would fall in love, but it would end in May when James broke it off because she was rich, and he was poor, and she was secretly in love with someone else.

The bell rung, and I walked out of class, but Eliza caught up to me, "Text me tonight, and I'll let you know my address so you can come over and work tomorrow."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

She smiled, and turned around, heading in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I turned down Albany Road, and pulled to a stop before the house number 1776. I looked from the text to the house. I knew the Schuylers were rich, but this rich?

The house was a huge, white mansion, with pillars holding up a high ceiling above the porch. There was a long sidewalk leading to the house, and a gate in front of the driveway so no trespassers could enter.

I left my car, and went up to the gate. I saw a little intercom, and pushed the buzzer.

A crackle from the speaker, then, "Who is it?"

I cleared my throat, "Um-, I'm Alexander Hamilton."

There was silence, then a buzz from the intercom, and the gates swung inward.

I stepped through the border, and walked up the long sidewalk. I climbed the front porch, and held a brass knocker, pounding on the door. At the third knock, a man opened the door, a butler.

I was surprised, I had expected one of the sisters to open the door. "Oh, hello." I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Sir. Miss Eliza is waiting for you in room." The butler said.

My face turned red. "In her- her room?" I stammered.

The butler raised a brow. "Of course, you have a school project to work on, no?"

I exhaled, "Yes. Yes, we do." I said quickly, and bounded up the stairs.

I came to a door that was slightly ajar, and looked inside. It was a splash of blues, whites, and greens. I knocked, and Eliza's face came into view.

"Alex! Welcome, come in! I started already, I hope you don't mind." She said, ushering me inside.

"No, not at all." I replied, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm glad you were able to find us all right." Eliza said, taking a seat at the desk with a computer, and pulling a seat up next to her.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." I replied. Eliza smiled, and we got to work.

We had more than half the story done a few hours later when Eliza's bedroom door burst open, and in strolled Angelica, followed by Peggy. I jumped, but Eliza seemed unfazed by her sisters' intrusion.

Angelica leveled a glare at me, then turned to Eliza, "Hey, our dresses are here."

Eliza squealed, and jumped up. "Really? Have you looked at them yet?" She asked, her smile bright.

Peggy shook her head, "No, we wanted to wait for you."

Eliza nodded, but I was confused. "Dresses for what?" I asked.

The sisters turned to me in unison. "For Homecoming." Angelica replied, crossing her arms.

"When is Homecoming?" I asked.

"Not for another month." Peggy chirped. I nodded, and Peggy left the room, pulling three big boxes into the room.

I was shoved out of the room, and Eliza quickly added, "Wait here, we just need to try them on."

Twenty minutes later, the sisters stepped out of the room, each wearing a gorgeous dress. Peggy stepped out in a yellow, sequined dress, contrasting her dark skin. It hugged her, and a thin veil of light yellow sheer fabric fell from the back of the dress.

Angelica stepped out next, wearing a modest (for the most part), pink dress with sparkles. It went to her knees, puffing out in a mellow tutu skirt.

Eliza was last, and my mouth dropped open. She was wearing a blue dress with one shoulder strap, and an open back. It had many layers that fell to her knees, each layer getting longer than the next, but the front of the skirt was open to reveal her legs.

I was speechless, all three sisters were dazzling, and they didn't even have accessories yet. They turned to me. "We need a guy's opinion." Angelica stated.

I struggled to form words. "Um, uh, they look good-you guys look good, amazing even. Um, yeah."

The sisters smirked, Peggy giggling. "Thanks."

The sisters went back in the room, and changed into their regular clothes. Angelica and Peggy left, leaving Eliza and me to finish our work.

"So, do you guys have dates? Or-?" I asked, trailing off.

Eliza laughed, "No. None of us have dates, we don't need a guy to show us a good time."

I nodded, "That's actually really admirable."

Eliza glanced at me, smiling brightly. "Thanks."

We worked on our project for another hour, finishing it. I stood, and stretched. "Well, I should go, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow, so I can't stay up too late. It was fun, so thanks."

Eliza gave a small nod. "Of course, I'll see next class." She said, escorting me to the front door. The butler opened the door, and Eliza smiled gently at me. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Eliza." I said, as the door closed, and my sight of her was cut off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was sitting in my first hour class when Jefferson approached me. I sighed, and stared up at his 6'2" figure. "What now, Jefferson?" I asked. He'd approached me every day for the past week threatening me.

"I just came to say that I hope you're ready for the first debate. It's right after Homecoming. Well, and by debate I mean introductory speeches, we're not actually going at each other's throats….yet." He said, he stood before me confidently.

I sighed again, "Look, Jefferson, I'm ready, and I'm not backing down. No matter how much you try to threaten me, so just lay off, will you?"

Jefferson's eyes narrowed, "I should kill you for that. Although, I suppose you've already had enough _death_ for one lifetime, right?"

My eyes widened, and Jefferson grinned. "You don't know anything about my life." I replied.

Jefferson smirked, "Oh, I know more than you think," before strutting away.

I growled, and tried to focus on my work, but my thoughts kept traveling back to my past. _How much did Jefferson know? Was he bluffing? Would he rat me out to officials?_ I shook my head.

 _No, he doesn't know anything, he's just trying to get in my head._ I nodded, satisfied with my own answer. _But what if he's not?_ I cursed myself silently.

I was fuming by the time I got to art. We were working on our projects, and mine was coming along really well. I saw John, and I relaxed a bit. Seeing him always took my mind off of Jefferson and his stupid threats.

"Hey," I said in greeting, "How are your turtles coming along?" I asked.

John smiled down at the clay before him. He was tracing the wave of turtles onto the clay. "You know, I think it looks pretty good."

I glanced over his shoulder. "I'd say more than good. That looks amazing, John."

John blushed a bit, and mumbled, "Thanks." He continued to work on the turtles as I brought the beginning of my sculpture from the counter nearby.

It was just a chunk of clay right now, but I had a feeling it was going to be amazing. I measured the clay, and looked down at my drawing of it. I nodded to myself, and rolled up my sleeves, getting to work.

I decided to outline everything first, and then cut away at it. I traced all the bottles, papers, the outline of the tornado, the money, the face masks. The lines were faint, but I would actually sculpt it next class.

I glanced at John, who had finished tracing all of his turtles, and the wave marks at the top. John caught me glancing, and smiled at me. My face heated a little, and I cleared my throat. "Um, what are you going to call it?" I asked, indicating his sculpture.

He turned to look at it, and considered, "What about…." He hummed and hawed as he looked his creation over. "Marea de tortugas?"

I raised a brow, "Wave of turtles?"

John shrugged, "If you don't like it I can change it."

I shook my head, "No, it's actually clever, kind of." I said, "Keep it."

John grinned, "Ok, now what are you going to call yours?" He asked, nodding to my chunk of clay.

I tilted my head as I studied my own work. I ran through many names in my head, but came back to one. "Personal Hurricanes," I stated. "Everyone has one, and this one is mine."

John seemed to study me for a moment, then nodded. "It's good. Creative, and it certainly looks like a storm."

I nodded, and put my sculpture back on the shelf as the bell signaling the end of school rang.

I was packing up when John gripped my shoulder. "Hey, are you going to Homecoming?" He asked.

I glanced at him, "I don't know. Are you?"

I could have sworn John blushed again, "Yeah. Me, Laf and Herc are all going. You should come!"

I sighed, "I don't have a suit." I admitted. I didn't say however, that I doubted I could afford one.

John thought for a moment. "You can borrow one of mine. Dad always has us own our nice clothes."

I smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

John texted me his address, and when I arrived, he had a few suits picked out that were my size. "Here, try these on." He offered.

I nodded, and tried them on one at a time. I was fond of a black suit with silver colored lining on the cuffs, lapels, and pockets. The pants had thin strips of the same color down the sides of the pants. I grinned, and stepped out, showing John for an opinion.

John let out a long whistle. "Looking good Alex! I could never pull off that suit."

I felt my face heat, "Thanks. So, do you think it'll impress everyone?" I asked, raising a brow.

John chuckled, "I think it'll do the trick." He replied. "Although, if you're going to wear the tie, at least tie it correctly." He said, moving forward and straightening my tie.

I tried my best not to think about how close we were, and glanced at a poster behind John until he moved away.

I was just now noticing that rather than pure green, his eyes actually had flecks of brown and gold in them, making them hazel. I must have been staring too much, because John laughed nervously, raising a brow.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" He asked, glancing behind him.

I shook my head. "No, sorry. I was just lost in thought."

John nodded, but he looked wary. "Well, you should leave before my dad gets back."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow the suit." I said, and changed back into my regular clothes.

John nodded as we headed to the front door. "Anytime, Alex." He replied, opening the door for me. He smiled softly at me, leaning against the door frame. "I'll see you later."

I nodded, and made my way to my car. I got in, and pulled out of the driveway, no sooner than another car pulled in. I saw John's body shift, as if he were tensing, and he quickly turned back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

I ignored it, and made my way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before I knew it, it was Homecoming day. I was at home one moment, contemplating whether or not I should even go, and the next I'm standing outside of the gymnasium doors where a few hundred sweaty teenagers were grinding on each other like there was no tomorrow.

I wasn't even inside and I was already regretting my decision. I heard hollering behind me, and before I could turn to see who it was, I was almost tackled by someone. That someone was Laf, and he seemed very excited about tonight.

Laf was wearing a blue suit with a white undershirt and yellow tie. Herc was next to him wearing a simple black suit, with a blue tie. John followed them at a casual stroll, with an affectionate grin on his face.

John wore a white suit, much to my surprise, and a deep blue tie. His hair was styled into a simple bun, but I know it must have taken hours to perfect with his hair. I had just left my hair in a ponytail, and was wishing I'd done something more fancy, when Laf spoke.

"Oh, mon amie, tu es incroyable!" Laf said, grinning and studying the suit I'd borrowed from John.

"Oh, thanks." I said, watching Laf circle me. I had picked up on multiple phrases in French, and was trying to learn it on my own at home in my spare time, so I was actually able to understand Laf, rather than look to John for an explanation. Laf eventually stopped, and nodded, pleased with my appearance.

John chuckled, and his eyes traveled up and down me, and he offered a smile. "I'm glad you decided to come."

I smiled, "Me too." I lied. Although, perhaps it wasn't completely untrue, now that my friends were here it didn't seem so terrible.

After a moment, we all walked inside together, and the music hit us like a brick wall. It was so loud, we had to scream at each other just to be heard. I chuckled, as I saw Herc and Laf run off to go dance.

My gaze drifted around the room, and I saw Aaron Burr, Charles Lee, and others; including Jefferson and Madison, who were by themselves in the corner, no surprise there. I looked around, and noticed the Schuyler sisters in all of their glory dancing along to the pulsing rhythm.

I saw multiple guys try to ask them to dance, but none of them succeeded, especially the ones who asked Angelica. Peggy, however, did seem to be losing interest in her sisters, and gaining interest in some of the older boys.

I smiled and shook my head, 'That's going to be anything but good', I thought to myself. Eventually John cleared his throat, and indicated the dance floor.

"Are you going to dance or not?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I guess." I said with a fake whine.

John laughed, and pulled me onto the dance floor, and began moving to the rhythm. He was actually a very good dancer, and I felt ashamed of the terrible twitching that I was doing, that I might call dancing.

The song came to an end, and a slow song came on. I looked around, and saw people pairing up. I was surprised to see Herc and Laf stop their obnoxious dancing to hold each other and sway with the song change.

"Wait, they're a couple?" I asked John.

John looked to his friends and smiled, "You didn't pick up on it?" He asked, incredulous

I shook my head, "I guess not." I said, "I must be losing my observation skills." I added as a joke.

John chuckled, and grew sober quickly. "And how do you feel about...relationships like that?" John asked, he sounded nervous.

"I support them, I say if people love each other, gender doesn't matter, it's love." I debated saying this next part, "And, well, I'm Bi, so…"

John looked at me, eyebrows raised, "Really? I thought because of Eliza you were….well, I guess Bi is both boy and girl…" John rambled. "Anyway, well, that's good to know, at least you're not a homophobe, like some people I know." He said that least part quietly, but I didn't let him know that I'd heard.

I wanted to ask, but at the same time I didn't want to pry… "So, are you-"

"No females for me." John answered quickly, clearly he'd been expecting me to ask.

"Oh." Was all I could say, we were silent for a moment, before the music switched gears again, and came to an upbeat melody.

John took a deep breath, then began dancing again, and I followed suit. We avoided each other's gazes, and I wish I knew what was happening in John's brain.

At some point John left to go get a bottle of water for each of us, and I didn't realize he was gone until he came back.

"Oh, where did you get these?" I asked.

"Over there." John said, pointing to a table with a vendor across the gym.

I nodded, and took a bottle from him, taking a sip of the cool water. It was refreshing, and I didn't realize how hot it was in here until just then. I laughed, and John raised a brow, silently asking what was so funny.

I giggled again, "It's hot in here. I just realized."

John's brow furrowed, "Yeah, I guess it is?" He said, clearly not getting what was so funny. To be honest, I didn't either, I was just in the mood to laugh.

John's gaze flicked to over my shoulder, and he stopped his dancing. I looked behind me, and there stood Eliza. I grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"Alex! I'm so glad you came!" She shouted over the music.

I nodded, "Me too! I never knew school parties could be so fun."

Eliza smile faltered, but then came back as bright as ever. "Would you like to dance next song?" She asked.

I nodded, shrugging. "Sure!" Eliza grinned, and the current song slowed, and stopped.

Just in time for a slow song.

I glanced at Eliza, and she was holding out her hand. I took it, and she led me further into the crowd of people who were simply swaying back and forth. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, but I tried to suppress it, hoping Eliza didn't notice.

As Eliza led me further into the crowd, I turned to look at John, who was staring at the ground, swaying to the music by himself. I felt bad, but Eliza Schuyler had asked me to dance, and of course I would say yes.

Eliza wrapped her arms around my neck, and started swaying back and forth to the music. I followed her lead, and she smiled softly at me.

"You know, Alex, when I first saw you, I wasn't sure what to make of you. But then I got to know you, and I think that you're really something special. It's like, I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit! I have no restraints when I'm around you, I've never felt so...so… me?" She spoke softly, "Yeah, like me. I can be myself around you, and I love it, I love you." She concluded.

I stopped swaying, shocked at her declaration. She….

Eliza.

Eliza Schuyler…..loved….me? That couldn't be right. I mean, she's cute, and smart, and funny, and probably the kindest person I know, but how could someone like her love someone like me?

Eliza looked at me, worried. "Are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly, "Um, yes-yeah, uh, yep." I stuttered.

Eliza laughed, and it sounded so musical that I wanted to join in. Soon we were swaying together, laughing softly just for each other.

"So...I was wondering, now that you know how I feel, if you wanted to go out sometime? We could catch a movie, or take a walk in the park?" Eliza asked, biting her lip nervously.

I smiled at her, "I'd love to." Her face broke into a large grin, and she squealed, tackling me to the ground.

She laughed, and climbed off of me. "Sorry, it's just, I feel like screaming to the world, that this boy right here, is mine."

I laughed too, getting up off of the ground. "I feel the same way." I replied.

We laughed, and finished dancing to the song, before Eliza raced over to her sisters. Eliza was grinning, and hugging Peggy, who seemed as equally excited. Angelica was watching me, but it was hard to read her expression, it could have been anywhere from happiness to threatening, who knows?

I made my way back to John, who looked up when he saw me approach, and offered a tense smile. "So, how'd it go?"

I grinned, "She asked me out! I'm dating a Schuyler."

John nodded, and glanced over to where Herc and Laf where making their way over to us. I told them the good news, and they seemed unsure of how to take it, disbelief, shock, and then happiness were in both of their expressions.

"Congrats, man." Herc said, clapping me on the shoulder. Laf nodded his agreement, and then turned to talk to John. Herc and I continued talking, until...Jefferson walked over.

"Well, well, Hamilton! I'm surprised to see you here, given your position." Jefferson said.

I wasn't sure which of my many 'positions' he was talking about, but I knew he didn't come here to be friendly.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

Jefferson gave a creepy smile, "Heard you got yourself a girlfriend! A Schuyler no less, congrats." He glanced back at John, who was staring right back at Jefferson. "John, weren't you the one who told everyone that a Schuyler is the only one that can control me?"

John didn't respond.

"Well, you're wrong. No one can, and I'm not afraid of their family," He turned to me, "Or you. So if this is some ploy to get me to back out of running for president, you're wrong."

I smirked, "Jefferson, I don't need a Schuyler to put you in your place, and I'd say that you are afraid, you wouldn't have come over here to bully us otherwise."

Jefferson's eye twitched, and he stiffened, "Just wait until our debates begin. I will wipe the floor with you short stuff."

I smiled innocently, "And I can't wait to show you where my shoe fits."

Jefferson's confident expression broke, and he stormed away, Madison on his heels, glancing over his shoulder at us every few steps.

My friends stared at me in awed silence. I shrugged, "I just hate him."

My friends chuckled in disbelief that someone had actually broken through Jefferson's swagger. I smiled, and remembered opening speeches were tomorrow, and then the debates would begin the next meeting.

I glanced behind me, to where Eliza, Peggy and Angelica were talking animatedly, then back to my friends, and nodded to myself. I may have come to this school a poor orphan with no friends, but now I felt like I was so much more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was nervous to say the least, I had been in debates before, but never for class president, and never against anyone like Thomas Jefferson before. I paced back and forth, Eliza watching me, as I tried to work out my introductory statement.

"Alex, relax, you'll do fine. It's just an introduction to everybody. The actual debate doesn't start for a while." Eliza said, walking over to me, and taking hold of my hands.

I let out a long breath, and nodded, trying to smooth out my shirt. "Yeah, you're right, you know, I have nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing-"

Eliza kissed me, cutting off my sentence. I was surprised, but kissed her back. We separated, and she smiled up at me.

"You'll do fine." Eliza repeated.

I sighed, smiling at her, "Thank you."

"Now go get 'em Tiger." Eliza said, shoving me out of the room.

I chuckled, and made my way down the hall to the main gym, where the introductions were being held. I could hear the crowd talking loudly, and stepped inside, seeing a platform with two podiums on it. I took the one on the left of the audience, and Thomas took the one on the right.

The crowd silenced, and Thomas was allowed the first introduction. I looked around the crowd for Eliza, but instead found John's face staring up at me, smiling reassuringly. Tension I didn't know had built up already left my body.

I turned towards Thomas, listening to his introduction.

"My fellow students, today I come to you to appeal to your better senses. I know that _some people_ " A glance towards me, "may see me as a tyrant, and a bully. But I'm simply doing my best in a school that can sometimes be nothing but chaos. I truly do act with everyone's intentions in mind, but if you try to please everyone, you end up pleasing no one. So, it's up to me to make the tough decisions that need to be made. I can think of no better way to support yourselves, than to vote someone into presidency, such as myself. You know me, I work hard to support the few, rather than the _wealthy._ "

I scoffed internally at the jab that was no doubt aimed at the Schuylers. Thomas continued to lie to the masses, although I don't know how many of them believed the words he was saying. It was my turn after a few more minutes of Thomas making false promises.

"People of Elk Creek High, for those of you who don't know, my name is Alexander Hamilton. It's true, there's a million things I haven't done yet, but there's a million things I plan to do. Many of them consist of helping you fine people. Believe me, everyone makes mistakes, and I'm not promising I'll be perfect, but I'll do my best. I want to work to help everyone to the best of my ability. You can know for sure I won't lie to you, as some people might think." I glanced towards Thomas, who yawned, and smirked.

I took a deep breath, and continued, "I plan to work with a group of reliable people, to hear your suggestions, and take them into account for any new plans I make. I also want to fix the way our small little economy runs, more money funneled into clubs and teams that need it, not just the ones that feel they deserve it, for example football, volleyball, etc. I want to help the drama club, the music program, smaller student run clubs."

I looked to Thomas again, who was watching the crowd, a flicker of worry in his eyes. I smiled, confidence rising, "So, in conclusion, if you support me, I promise I'll work to help everyone. But you have to help me help you, I can't do it on my own. Thank you."

Everyone applauded, and someone let out a shrill whistle of approval. I turned to Thomas, and held out my hand. He had a disgusted look, but shook my hand, not wanting to look bad in front of everyone.

I stepped off the stage, and was greeted by my friends, John, Laf, and Herc. I grinned as they congratulated me and told me how I did well. Everyone around us was telling me I had their support, and I thanked them.

Eventually the Schuyler sisters approached me, and Peggy hugged me, Eliza gave my cheek a kiss, and Angelica nodded her approval. I smiled at her, and turned to Eliza again.

"You did great, Alex!" Eliza squealed, hugging my arm. "How about all of us go back to our place? We can celebrate!"

I looked to my other friends, who nodded, and turned back to Eliza. "Sounds great, I'll meet you there." I said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, I'll call Martha and tell her to start gathering food, there's going to be a lot of us." Eliza said, turning to her sisters.

The sisters left, and I turned back to my friends. "So, you guys think I did good?"

"Absolutely." John said, smiling at me.

"Oui," Laf said, and Herc nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, do you think Thomas is scared?" I asked, glancing over to where Thomas, Madison, and their group of friends were talking.

"Yes." Her and Laf said, at the same time John said, "No."

I glanced to John, raising a brow, John sighed, "Alex, listen, Thomas is a lot of things, but a scaredy-cat is not one of them. Trust me, he's not scared, not yet, at least. He has plans, and you're in the way, you're nothing but an obstacle that needs destroying to him."

I grimaced, knowing John was probably right.

"I'll just need to find a way to make him scared, then." I said, glancing over at Thomas again, finding him already staring at me. His expression darkened, and he turned to whisper to James.

I turned back to my friends, who were grinning devilishly, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long, I just haven't had the drive. Get ready for more drama, romance, and debates! Although it might take me longer to update.**


End file.
